La naissance d'un pirate
by Snape02
Summary: Un patron persécuteur, un serveur qui peine à sortir de la misère et un pirate toujours aussi extravagant...Cela donne quoi ? Récit de la rencontre entre Barbossa et Sparrow.


**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Alors voilà un petit OS tout simple que j'ai écrit sous le coup de l'inspiration. En faite, je me demandais comment Barbossa et Sparrow aurait pu se rencontrer, et voilà ce que ça donne ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Hector, ramène toi, face de poulpe ! Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle, imbécile !

En son for intérieur, le jeune Barbossa bouillonnait d'une rage qu'il peinait à contenir. Evoluant péniblement entre les nombreux buveurs qui s'entassaient dans la taverne, les bras chargés de bouteilles et de verres, le dénommé Hector s'efforçait cependant d'arborer un sourire artificiellement poli qui ne faisait qu'exacerber davantage sa haine intérieure. De plus, ses pieds, bien plus habiles sur le plancher des navires, semblaient peiner à mener la danse de tout bon serveur entre les tables qu'il sert. Les maladresses enchainées de la part du jeune homme amusaient d'ailleurs beaucoup les clients qui, ne demandant que rire davantage à ses dépends, prenaient un malin plaisir à renverser le serveur pour le forcer ensuite à ramasser les débris de verres et l'humilier davantage.

\- C'est pas possible, Hector ! Tu t'es transformée en larve ou quoi ?

\- Excusez-moi. Se défendit platement le jeune homme en arrivant difficilement jusqu'à son patron. J'étais en train de nettoyer la table du fond et...

\- Je me fiche de tes prétextes pour te tourner les pouces, microbe. Ici, tu travailles pour moi, et quand je te demande de venir, tu le fais le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas besoin de limaces, moi ! S'exclama l'odieux propriétaire de la taverne sans même remarquer -ou peut-être justement en remarquant trop bien- que l'ensemble des clients avait porté leur attention sur eux deux.

Barbossa, lui, n'avait pu manqué de le remarquer. Ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se gêner pour des broutilles ou à se vexer de quelques insultes, cependant, à cet instant précis, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément mal à l'aise. Le rouge lui monta aux joues bien malgré lui. Un rouge de colère et de honte. L'envie lui prit d'étriper son patron ici-même, de lui passer une épée qu'il n'avait pas au travers du corps en lui criant qu'on ne se moquait pas d'Hector Barbossa impunément. Qu'il n'était ni une larve, ni un imbécile, à la fin !

\- Rend-toi utile pour une fois, veux-tu ? Lui lança le vieil homme sans s'arrêter. Apporte sa bouteille de rhum à la table près de la porte.

Ce fut avec un grognement de colère que Barbossa fut contraint de s'exécuter, baissant la tête pour aller chercher ladite bouteille dans la réserve et l'apporter à la table indiquée. Avec un geste qui était devenu habituel avec les semaines, il en défit le bouchon avant de poser sans un mot un verre sous le nez du client. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs endormi, nota le jeune Hector, ce qui le surprit au vu du vacarme régnait dans l'étroit espace. Cependant, le garçon réalisa très vite que son vis-à-vis était parfaitement conscient ; son tricorne abaissé sur ses yeux semblait le couper du monde qui l'entourait, bien que ce fut loin d'être le cas. Le serveur le comprit lorsque l'inconnu prit la parole, le faisant sursauter tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Hector, c'est ça ? Lui demanda t-il d'un air badin surprenant, tout en redressant son chapeau sur sa tête.

Le jeune homme ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était censé répondre. Aucun client ne lui avait jamais posé la moindre question le concernant. Après tout, il n'était que le pauvre serveur auquel chacun passait ses commandes sans jamais réaliser qu'il existait un homme derrière la fonction.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Se contenta t-il donc d'affirmer d'une voix ferme et assurée malgré tout.

\- Capitaine. Rectifia presque automatiquement le client avec un sourire en coin.

L'incompréhension de Barbossa ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil de leur échange. Ce client, outre qu'il était le premier à s'adresser ainsi à lui, était véritablement un homme bien étrange.

\- Cap...? Alla pour l'interroger le serveur, cherchant un éclaircissement.

\- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour être plus précis. Mon navire, le Black Pearl, est actuellement au port pour quelques réparations. Apparemment, il a mal supporté notre dernière aventure...

Tout se connecta alors dans l'esprit de Barbossa à une vitesse impressionnante. Cet homme, ce client extravagant n'était donc autre qu'un pirate ! Et pas n'importe lequel apparemment ! Même s'il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux que ne l'était Hector lui-même, ou peut-être même plus jeune. Mais qu'importait ! La dernière phrase du dénommé Sparrow avait mis des étoiles dans les yeux du serveur, ce que le capitaine ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Et bien, Hector, je vois que ton travail ici n'est pas le plus...Agréable qu'il puisse exister. Ce qui est parfaitement dommage, car tu me sembles quelqu'un de très intéressant. Investi, travailleur...

Le capitaine Sparrow sembla se perdre dans ses rêveries, son regard dérivant au plafond. Barbossa, lui, gardait son regard fixé sur le visage du pirate, avide de ses paroles à venir. Si seulement...Si seulement lui aussi pouvait mener ce genre de vie... Ce serait...

\- Accepterais-tu de te joindre à mon équipage ? Lui demanda soudain le pirate de but en blanc, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne du serveur. Pirate ? Mais c'était la garantie presque assurée d'une vie moins misérable que ne l'était la sienne ! En effet, depuis la mort de sa mère, le pauvre garçon ne faisait que naviguer de petit boulot en petit boulot, travaillant tour à tour dans des petites tavernes mal famées ou chez des artisans qui le payaient bien peu. Pirate ! Mais c'était la possibilité de mener une vie de rêve et d'aventures, une vie qui en valait le coup !

Ce soir-là, Barbossa ne put qu'arborer un sourire satisfait en annonçant à son patron qu'il avait terminé sa journée. Une flopée d'injures accueillirent cette nouvelle, car, ainsi que le disait le propriétaire "le service venait à peine de commencer et il était inconcevable de partir si tôt". Ces paroles touchèrent bien peu le jeune Barbossa, qui prit d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à annoncer son départ définitif. Le tout nouveau pirate en profita pour signer le début de ce qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle vie. Un coup de poing dans le nez de son ancien employeur lui fit le plus grand bien.

Dès le lendemain matin, le Black Pearl, qui était resté plusieurs jours auparavant au port, reprenait la route avec un nouvel arrivant à son bord. Hector Barbossa, qui était bien déterminé à prouver au monde entier qu'il serait un pirate digne de ce nom.

Et surtout, un pirate digne de naviguer sous le pavillon de Jack Sparrow.

* * *

 **C'est tout ! J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Pour l'instant, Barbossa semble beaucoup admirer son capitaine, mais bien sûr, je vous laisse imaginer que ces relations vont évoluer au fil du temps pour mener Hector jusqu'au rang de second, puis se détériorer jusqu'à la mutinerie qui précède La Malédiction du Black Pearl.**

 **Bien sûr, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

 **A bientôt**

 **XXX**


End file.
